hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loose Ends
Loose Ends is the Sixty-Eight episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Derrick tells Bock and Cara go into a dangerous mission. Bock and Cara agrees with him, as William has a safe house. Bock and Cara aware of traps. Derrick knows two can get the job done, as Cara knows what they need, as Derrick wants it now. Hendrix is in the lab, as his head hurts, as Doctor Hawkins started to know, since the Cybernetics brings up his voice. Doctor Hawkins knows someone is controlling him, as Hendrix's head is getting worse. Doctor Hawkins advises him to see Emily, as Doctor Hawkins backs Fennoy to sort it out. Hendrix visits Emily, as she knows that Hendrix virus is controlled him. Hendrix can't remove it, as the Cybernetics is doing a ding-dong sound. Hendrix doesn't want to tell, how the Cybernetics controlling him, as Emily drops her pencil. Cara and Bock are under attack, as they fight William's enemies, as they go towards the house. They breach William's house and defeated all of William's men, as Providence member comes in. Bock tells everyone to re-group that William is not here, as Providence decided they need the intel of name and location. Derrick tells them to get the intel, as they set up defenses, as William's men comes to attack them. Hendrix is calm, as Emily sees him angry. Hendrix has motion in every control as Oracle contacts Hendrix about Sloan tricked the comms, to get his men, to ambush Providence Accord. Oracle tells Hendrix that Sloan is going to kill them, as they almost done to complete the intel. Her computer is annoying Oracle. Hendrix finds out that Sloan is there, as he goes, as Emily is happy that Hendrix is getting better. Hendrix is running, as Doctor Hawkins hears him. Sloan betrayal his country, to get a trap. Doctor Hawkins plans to meet him with the LZ. Bock and Cara defeated the rest of William's men, as Bock and Cara fire at them. Bock is down, as Cara fires to take down many of William's men. Sloan comes and shots them both, Sloan's men begin to burn them, as they are down. Doctor Hawkins and her team arrived, as Providence Agents and Bock fires Sloan's team. Bock and Cara both wounded, as they clear them out of the fire. Hendrix goes to fight back, as he defeated many of Sloan's men, as Hendrix was blasted, as Sloan escaped. Hendrix close his eyes. Episode Moments * Cara and Bock both wounded from Sloan shot and being burned by Sloan's soldiers * Hendrix finds out Sloan killed many agents, years ago * Darius still in Hendrix's Cybernetics, taunting him * Sloan got the intel for location of William's contacts and intel Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden (W.I.A) * Cara Dells (W.I.A) * Providence Accord Soldiers * Emily McQuarrie Villains * Sloan * William's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Sloan has shown his true self * Bock and Cara both doing missions, together and it was the last time * William lives there, as his men guards him, but not there and William's men is cleared out from this area * Derrick sends out his team to do his work, which lead to bad idea See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason